Secret Door In Pokemon World
by asuna098
Summary: Sometimes going through a door can lead to some strange things like going into Pokemon world and become involved with plot. Read to find out more. ?XOC Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

This day started like any other day. I woke up to my alarm ringing loudly. This morning wasn't special at all. I brushed my waist length hazelnut hair and put some makeup. Yep, that was just a simple morning in Asuna's life.

Firstly I should introduce myself. My name is Asuna Shiruki. I am 16 years old. I have long hazelnut coloured hair and the same colour eyes. For my age I am pretty short. My height is 165 cm. If you thought about asking what my weight is then you are really rude. You can't just ask about girls weight you baka!

Anyway my family has big business company and because I am the only child in Shiruki family I am the heir. My family wants me to do my best so it should come as no surprise that I am in the top of my class. Most of my life I lived in Tokyo. I go to a prestige school near my house. My classmates aren't friendliest people in the world but I still have some good friends like my best friend Yuuki.

She and I have a lot in common. We both love anime and video games. We love play pokemon. My favourite pokemon game is pokemon Diamond. We met through pokemon trading link and instantly became best friends. She is a social butterfly and I'm a bit shy so she helps me to get out of my shell.

Now enough about me let's start our story. As I was saying before this day was as normal as any other day. After getting up and doing my makeup I went downstairs to have breakfast. When I got to the dinning room my mom was already eating. I made myself a toast and hurried to school. Pretty much all that boring stuff. On my way to school I met up with Yuuki.

After we got to school we talked a little and went to our class. That was the moment when all crazy things started happening. Near our math class there was a door. I went to school almost every day and I have never seen this classroom. It didn't had a name tag so I just assumed it was another boring classroom. You wouldn't believe how wrong I was.

Strangely Yuuki went to our math class like she couldn't even see the door. It was really nerve-wracking. Being a curious human I am I took door handle and pushed the door. It opened easily. For a moment I thought I went blind. This classroom was so dark it looked like it was absorbing darkness. The room didn't had any windows and because of the darkness I couldn't tell it's size. Even though it was already bright outside the light from the hallway couldn't get to the classroom. I was really confused.

After standing by the door for a minute I finally decided to go inside. I stepped into the room and immediately felt that something is wrong. The door behind my back suddenly closed and I felt as floor under my feet was fading away. Slowly I drifted out of my consciousness.

"Where am I?" I suddenly thought out laud. I wasn't sure how long I was out but I hoped it wasn't too long. For some strange reason I couldn't open my eyes.

"Don't worry chosen one. I will make sure that you'll be alright." I heard someone saying that but unfortunately I lost my consciousness again.

I don't know how much time has passed but I finally was seeing something other than the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw light blue ceiling. I realized that I was lying in a bed in some strange bedroom. After that I heard sweet woman's voice that called out to me.

" Asuna get up! It's time to go to professor's Oak laboratory!"

I was beyond confused. Professor Oak? Wasn't he a character in pokemon?

Then I heard a ringing noise. I walked up to source of it and found guess what... a pokedex. I pressed answer and saw professor's Oak face.

"Good morning Asuna. I hope that you remember that today is your first journey day so I'll be waiting for you near my lab at 10 a.m. Bye." After that I just lied in my bed and pinched myself. When I was sure I wasn't dreaming I screamed with all my might.

"What in the hell am I doing in Pokemon world?!"

After I calmed down I put some white clothes and went outside.

"Wait!" I heard someone call out to me. A good looking woman came out of the house I was in. She had a smile on her face and she was carrying a backpack.

"You forgot your backpack sweetheart. Now remember that as your mother I support your decision to travel but remember that you can always come back home." Mother? I guess this is my mother in this world. I should say something to her to make sure that she wouldn't be worrying about me. It's not like she is my real mother anyways.

"Of course mother but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Okay sweetheart but be sure to call me and tell all about your adventures with your new pokemon."

"Okay."

"And be sure to tell a big 'thank you' to professor Oak."

"Okay bye!" I yelled to my 'mom' and ran to the side where the lab is.

It took me this long but I finally fully realised what was happening. For some unknown reason I was sent to pokemon world and I had no idea why. Well whatever. Standing around won't do me any good. I guess the only way to find out is to move forward.

I walked around the Pallet town and I just can not believe that I'm here. In a distance I saw a lab on a small hill. Of course I immediately recognized the famous Oak's lab. I didn't want to be late so I ran all the way there.

As I arrived at the gate I saw two things. One was a huge crowd and second one was Gary Oak. Now don't make any assumptions that I hate him. No it's not like that. He's just a big jerk at the start of the series.

In case he knew me I was trying to be as far away from him and just slip into the lab but unfortunately my attempt wasn't successful.

"Hey Asuna. Did you came here to get a pokemon? Well you should just quit here because I am so much better than you." Now any other kid would star an argument but I knew that it wouldn't get me anywhere so I jus replied.

"Yes I did came here for a pokemon. Your grandfather kindly invited me."

"Well don't say I didn't warned you. I am certain that you are just a big loser like Ashy boy who is late." I was really trying to not tell him anything mean.

" _Breath in and breath out. The simplest way to calm down"_ That's what my mom always used to say. Then Gary snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hey Asuna let's just go already!"

"Fine"

And then we entered the big white lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

I went into the white lab. I immediately felt a strong aura. Then I saw a pidgey herd. The nature around the lab was amazing.

"Hey Asuna! Hurry up!" I heard Gary say so I ran to him.

"I'm coming. Geez you don't need to be so pushy."

In the back of the lab we saw professor Oak. Then a strange girl with long black hair came in. I guess she is the one who got a Pokémon with Gary.

"Welcome everyone. I am professor Oak. I research Pokémon. Today is a great day to start your Pokémon journey. On this table there are three poke balls with different Pokémon. Squirtle the water type Pokémon. Charmander the fire type Pokémon and Bulbasaur the grass type Pokémon. Please choose one."

"You should go first Asuna." Said Gary. Wait what? Since when was Gary polite? I swear he was really rude just a minute ago. I ignored him and turned to the girl on my right.

"You go first okay? I will go second and Gary will be last"

"Hey that's not fair!"

I ignored him again and pushed the girl to the table. She took one poke ball and tossed it to the air. Bulbasaur was now standing in front of us.

"I guess... I choose this one."

"Ah I see. A grass type. Good choice" commented professor.

Since I was introduced to Pokémon and blue I have fallen in love with Charmander so I decided to go with him.

"I choose Charmander then."

" I wanted Squirtle from the start so I guess you can have Charmander." Gary quickly said and took last Pokémon.

"Now here are your poke balls and some potions. I wish you best of luck!" Professor Oak cheered and gave us the items.

I happily took them and went to the side of the door. Gary didn't waste his time and challenged me.

"Hey you. Let's battle."

"Sorry but no. I am in a hurry now. Maybe some other time" _maybe newer_ I thought and ran through the door. Gary was behind me. Then I saw a boy in his pyjamas running through the gate.

"You are late Ashy-boy!"

"Gary?"

"It's mister Gary to you. Can't believe you overslept. Serves you right you loser" Gary said and laughed maniacally. I really think he should act more mature but it's Gary so I don't expect much from him.

"Could you tell me what Pokémon did you two get?" asked Ash.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like you will get one." Gary snapped and started going to the side of his cheerleaders. I haven't noticed them till now.

"I got Charmander and Gary got Squirtle Ash. You really are strange. How could you overslept?" I already knew the answer but they didn't know than I know so I'll just pretend that I don't know anything about the future.

"Hey why did you told him what Pokémon I got?" angry Gary shouted.

"Because he asked. Politely." I answered felling more and more angry.

"Guys don't fight. To answer your question Asuna I broke my alarm clock in my sleep and my mom didn't wake me up."

"I see. Well I want to get to Viridian city till dark so I need to hurry. Hopefully I will see you later. Bye." I said and started going to Route 1.

"Smell ya later losers!" Gary shouted and hopped into his car.

"Gary, Gary he's the best!" his cheerleaders shouted and also sat in the car. I guess I will see him later too. I sighed.

"Well I want a Pokémon so I should talk to professor Oak. See you later Asuna."

"Yeah. See you later." I said and went into the woods.

Now when I was walking in silence I remembered that I already have a Pokedex. Wasn't I supposed to get it after my Pokémon from professor Oak? I will be sure to ask him the other time I see him. After a hour of walking I decided to bond with my Pokémon a bit more. I tossed poke ball and orange lizard Pokémon was standing in front of me.

"Hello my trainer. I am Charmander and your new buddy. I hope we will get along." He said and stared at me. Did he just talk?! How could I understand him? I guess it's because I am in different world. That's so cool. I always wanted to have some kind of cool power.

"It is nice to meet you too. Though I am new I know a lot about Pokémon so if we work together we can be the very best." _like no one was before._ I thought and giggled. Charmander already look confident that I am a good trainer so I guess trust won't be something I have to worry about. I wouldn't like to end up like Ash when Pikachu doesn't listen to him.

"Then what would you say about a little training exercise?" I asked

"Sure. Just tell me what to do!" Charmander yelled fisting the air. The fire on his tail was big and hot. I guess I was lucky to get a strong Pokémon. For a hour we battled Pidgeys and Rattatas. Charmander learned ember. I was happy.

Of course something strange always happens to me. Just when I retrieved Charmander I saw a big group of black clouds in the sky. This is the part when Spearows attacked Ash isn't it? Maybe someone will say that I am an asshole for doing this but I started running further away from the storm. Ash will do fine on his own and it's not like I can help him.

Suddenly all clouds disappeared and I saw a big rainbow in the sky. I almost fell down then a big legendary bird Pokémon landed near me.

"Hello chosen one." Ho oh said.

"Chosen one?" I asked confused.

"You will find out about it more as you go on your journey. I came here to ask for your help."

"How can I help you? Are you in danger?"

"I'm afraid some people want to catch me and use for evil purposes. I want you to catch me so no one else could do it." Ho oh explained.

"Okay..." I answered still shocked and threw poke ball at Ho oh. The red light appeared showing that Pokémon was caught. I released him immediately.

"Thank you chosen one. I don't know how often I will be able to see you but take my one feather. When you will need help just say to it where you are and I will come. It will be like a map for me to find you. Now it is time for me to go. Goodbye and good luck!" after Ho oh said that he flapped his wings and flew away to the other side of the rainbow.

I don't really understand what happened but the night was near and I want to have a roof above my head. I started running to the Viridian city. After couple minutes of running I was in front of city's entrance. Out of nowhere standing in front of me was officer Jenny.

"Stop right here you thief! I finally got you!" she started shouting.

"Wait! You are mistaken. I am just a simple trainer from Pallet town."

"Really? Sorry. My mistake. I am just so frustrated that I can't catch those criminals." She told me with a frown on her face.

"Maybe I could help?" I asked just to be polite.

"Thank you but no. As officer it is my duty to help citizens of this city."

"Okay then. I will be going to the Pokémon Center." After that I just ran all the way to there. In the sky I saw a very familiar Meowth balloon. There was an explosion on the roof that created big cloud of dust.

"This can't be good." I thought out loud and sighed. With the last glance at the sky and fading rainbow I stepped through Pokémon center door.

Thank you all for reading. I will try to upload it as soon as possible but I have some things with school. Hope you liked it. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

And then I went through Pokémon Center door. I saw the idiotic trio going down from the roof.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

I am feeling a strong rush of déjà vu. I know this motto very well.

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right."

I wonder if they will be chasing Ash again. I hope I won't meet them even if they are hilarious. I hide near the sofa so they couldn't see me. I will help Ash at the right moment. Ash's Pikachu got caught by Team Rocket. Then Ash picked up some poke balls but they were empty. After that at least a dozen of Pikachu defeated Team Rocket. I guess Ash doesn't need my help. I am a person who doesn't like to talk much so I just slipped out of Pokémon Center. Socializing is not for me. I guess I should catch another Pokémon soon. I will have to fight Brock.

I turned my head back to the Pokémon Center and saw Misty. She looked pissed. Well whatever. I started going to Route 2. I will train there and hopefully I will get some more information on what I need to do here.

Before that I went to the Poké Mart. I bought some antidotes and paralyse heals before going to Route 2. There are lots of Caterpies and Weedles. Yuck! I don't like bugs at all. I guess me and Misty have something in common.

I walked into the Route 2 and am already creaped out. It is dark and looks really unfriendly. I should just run past it as quick as I can. I let my Charmander out of the poke ball.

"Hello. Do you need my assistance?"

"Yes. It's training time." I say.

"Just tell me what to do." Charmander looks energetic. I'm happy his attacks are very effective against bugs.

We trained till the dark. Then I went to the Pokémon Center to sleep. I hope the next day will be more calm.

The world just loves proving me wrong. I woke up to the sound of my Pokedex. Professor Oak was making sure that I am okay. Then nurse Joy asked for help with Pokémon because she needs to do something about the roof and all day I was stuck there. Lucky me...

The day after I woke up at the dawn. I took all my belongings with me and ran away from the city as fast as I could. Also I found out that I have unlimited amount of money. My credit card almost exploded at Poke Mart. It was really funny and faces of the employers there were priceless.

In the middle of the Route my Charmander started glowing. Evolution looks so cool. In front of me was standing a Charmeleon.

"Yay I evolved!" Shouted Charmeleon happily.

"Congrats." I cheered too.

After five hours of walking in circles I finally saw the exit. I was beyond happy. This time I chose a small hotel for the night. Next morning I went to the Pokémon gym. I saw Ash talking to Brock. He was challenging him into Pokémon battle. I guess I'll cheer for him.

"Hi Ash. I didn't expect to see you here. Were you able to get a Pokémon?"

"Hello Asuna. Say hello to my buddy Pikachu. Are you here to challenge Brock too?" Asked Ash

"Yeah I was here for that but I think I'll leave it for tomorrow." I replied and waved with my hand for them to continue.

They went to the opposite sides of arena and started the battle. It was probably the most boring battle I have ever seen. I never thought of Ash as a bad trainer but this was jus ridiculous. Almost as soon as the battle started it was over. Ash took Pikachu in his arms and left the gym.

"Do you wish to battle me too?" Asked Brock.

"Yes but not today. Let's leave it for tomorrow. Key?" I asked with my bubbly happy side taking over. Sometimes I wonder if I don't have personality disorder. I get bored of my personality so quick, I change it very often.

"Yeah sure. If that's what you want. I have to go home now." Said Brock and started going towards the exit. I followed quietly behind him. It was already evening. I decided to wonder around Pewter city. It was medium sized city with some cool shops. After taking a stroll around the city I went to Pokémon Center to heal Charmeleon and went back to the hotel. After I got there I immediately fell asleep. For the first time in here I had a dream. I dreamed about Ho Oh and Mewtwo. They called me the Special One but I don't really understand what that means. I slept peacefully with the excitement of the next day.


End file.
